1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instruments which are designed for cleaning teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apart from instruments used for professional purposes, namely those which are intended for dentists and which call for considerable dexterity as well as special precautions, instruments are already available to private individuals for cleaning certain parts of teeth. However, the instruments in question are designed for very specific operations such as scraping and the like. Thus U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,902 describes an instrument which is intended for this type of operation and consists of an operating handle having an elbowed end adapted to carry a working tool which can be engaged within the interstice between two teeth in order to clean this space. To this end, the tool body is of generally triangular shape having a decreasing surface so as to terminate in a relatively sharp point. Moreover, the lateral surfaces of the tool body have a series of raised rings surrounding depressions which are capable of retaining a polishing paste or the like. By reason of this very arrangement, a tool of this type can be employed only for cleaning the interstitial spaces between the teeth.
However, the most visible parts of the teeth are obviously their front faces which very frequently exhibit deposits and stains formed, for example, by products such as tobacco, coffee or tea or even certain drugs. The front faces of teeth are also very often coated with plaques of tartar or with a dental plaque. In order to remove these deposits and various stains, the services of a dentist are at present required in order to perform a cleaning operation by means of suitable professional instruments. For this reason, many persons refrain from undergoing such an operation as often as the need arises.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a hand instrument which can be used with great ease by any unskilled person without any special precaution in order to remove deposits and stains which exist on the user's own teeth.